stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Act II Part 2
:Mario and Luigi mourn the death of their friend while Snake is on the trail of The Darkness and Wario gains a new companion. Overview Overview Synopsis Otacon is sleeping when Snake comes and informs him that they no longer care for the Genome Soldiers, and that they are on the lookout for a mysterious cloaked figure. Snake leaves. Then Liquid Snake appears and captures Otacon so he can't help Snake. Snake tries to contact Otacon by codec, but he has no signal. He thinks Otacon might have gone an anime convention. Meanwhile, Luigi and Ash Ketchum are talking about why Nintendo makes two versions of every Pokemon game. Ash claims that in Generation I, you get Pokemon Red and Blue, unless you're from Japan, which you got Red and Green. Luigi says he didn't know about that. Ash says it's because he's not Japanese, but he continues on. He says that Red version has slightly different Pokemon than Blue Version, so players can trade Pokemon and get Pokemon from both versions. Luigi realizes that it wasn't a ploy to get two times as much money by getting the exact same game twice, but Ash claims they wanted to make three times as much money, which is why they made Pokemon Yellow Version: Special Pikachu Edition. Then, Mario appears and tells them that fun and games are over. He tells them that Link has died and that the Darkness got him. He gets mad for listening to Merlin. Luigi asks what they should do now and Mario says they should regroup with Wario. He then decides to send a letter claiming it's top secret. He gives it to Yoshi and says that it's very important to deliver it quickly and swiftly. He says the instructions to where to send it are in the letter, and not to check it until you're at least five miles away from the house. Wario and Snake are talking about LInk's death. Snake says he was a great warrior and it's a great loss. Wario says that when Snake looks for The Darkness to contact him by codec, because he wants to kill him himself. Luigi is having strange dreams at night. He appears in a black surrounding. Then he looks around and sees... Nox Decious. Nox tries to persuade Luigi to let their minds "become one." The first time Nox appears, Luigi tries not to listen to him. But the second time on the other hand, he actually listens to some of the stuff he had to say. Bowser and Kamek are at the portal, about to leave the Real World. Bowser asks where his Teddy is, but Kamek said he accidentally incinerated him. Bowser gets mad and tells Kamek he'll pay when they return. Later, Ash meets up with Wario. In their conversation, the audience learns Brock is refereeing in San Francisco, Waluigi left, having important things to do, and Donkey Kong returned to the jungle. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi mourn the death of Link. In their conversation, Luigi grows angry, thinking Mario believes he is weak and unable to take care of himself. Neither of them knowing where Luigi was getting these ideas. At the Mailbox, Darkness meets with Wario. He discusses how his plan to control Wario failed, and now he'd have to kill his target himself. Wario refuses to let Darkness kill anyone else. Darkness demands the Truth Stone, but Wario refuses to give it to him. Back at Mario's House, Luigi's speaks with Nox Decious, who offers Luigi the chance to become the most powerful being on Earth by letting them become one being. Luigi refuses and manages to force Nox Decious away. Wario goes into Mario's kitchen looking for food, and meets Coconut, who explains he was a man, but his spirit got trapped in a coconut. Wario asks how he gets out, and Coconut replies that he'll need his help. Wario is unsure, as he is in the middle of something else. However, when Coconut explains that it will involve hunting down Darkness, Wario agrees to help. Darkness is walking through the Orchard, when he encounters Ness, who was the recipient of Mario's letter. Ness fights Darkness, but fails. Darkness offers him a chance to leave, which he takes. Appearances Characters *Otacon *Snake *Liquid Snake *Luigi *Ash Ketchum *Mario *Yoshi *Wario *Nox Decious *Bowser *Kamek *Shadow Mario *Coconut *Ness Locations *The Battlefield *Unnamed Building *Mario's House *Bowser's Hideout *The Mailbox *The Orchard Letters Weapons *[[]] Production Notes Character Revalations *Revelations Series Continuity *Continuity Trivia *Trivia Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpWeVla6avo The Movie